Wolfe Pack
by happytobeyourdork
Summary: When Horatio and Tripp are called to a fire at the local loup garou community, they find some shocking news about a friend... Ryan/OC
1. An Unfriendly Flame

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: Miami, Eric and Calleigh would already be married. They're not, so I obviously don't own it!

Hey people! Okay, my writers block has somewhat been lifted: I have successfully formed a plot for this story! However, my other stories are still being held hostage.

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION (PLEASE READ):**

Anyways, this is an AU story set in a world where _loup garou _(werewolves), live alongside humans, but are severely discriminated against, by some people, called the Hunters. However, most people accept them. The **basis** of the _loup garou _is taken from _Blood and Chocolate _(great book, btw), but I have added some personal opinions. I also say that one of the main characters has a similar story to Vivian's (from _Blood and Chocolate_). Also, the Law of the _loup garou _is the _Law of the Jungle_, from _The Jungle Book_. (Listed after the chapter)

Werewolf Packs live together in secluded communities, generally in woods, where they are free to run and hunt away from humans.

Hope you enjoy!

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

**Wolfe: Chapter 1**

**An Unfriendly Flame**

**By diversity-is-possibility**

(Time: 3:00 p.m. Location: _Loup Garou _Community)

The fire had consumed the entire building. Judging by the findings inside, the building was the infirmary of the disorganized mess of buildings of the werewolf community. According to a random member of the Pack, no one was missing.

Horatio Caine and Frank Tripp stood slightly away from the burned down building.

"Frank, where is the Alpha?" Horatio asked.

"I have no idea. You would think he would care more about one of his buildings being burned down, or the safety of his Pack."

"Yes, you would think." Horatio responded. He scanned the crowd of _loup garou_ looking for someone who stood out among the Pack, like an Alpha would. He could not locate one.

"Um, officer?" a hesitant voice called from behind them. They turned to find a young woman, probably in her late 20s. She had black curls with a gold highlight lining her tanned face. Her hair fell into her green eyes. She was dressed in pair of green pajama pants and a black tank top. A young girl, probably six or seven, was hiding behind her legs. She had brown curls with gold highlights with the same green eyes and tanned skin. The girl was in a pair of silvery shorts with a white tank top.

"It's Detective. Can you tell us the location of your Alpha?" Tripp asked her gruffly.

"Oh, he was injured in the attack. Someone broke into his house and tried to stab his mate. He knocked the blade away and got a stab to the shoulder. The knife was silver." The woman told them.

"Why didn't your Healer patch him up, Miss…?" Horatio asked.

"Luna. Moon. I am our Pack's Healer. The infirmary is where we store the antigen-natree, but it burned up in the fire. We know of a local pharmacy that will give us some. His mate took him." Luna explained.

"And where's your Beta?"

"Umm, our Beta is our Alpha's Mate, sir." The little girl behind Luna tugged on her pant leg. She turned to pick the girl up. Horatio smiled. "Your daughter?"

Luna half-smiled and shook her head. "Niece. She is the Alpha's daughter. Her name is Artemis."

"Hi Artemis, I'm Horatio Caine. How are you?"

"I'm-_cough -_fine. Just –_cough _- a little sick. Horatio's a funny – _cough-_ name."

"Does she have smoke inhalation?" Tripp asked, sounding worried.

"No. She has had a cold for the past week." Luna replied. Right on cue, the young girl sneezed and hair briefly grew on her whole body, before fading again. "Anyways, the alpha and beta should be back any minute. They left before the humans, I mean you guys- got out here and it doesn't take that long to get to the pharmacy."

As if on cue, a sleek silver car pulled up. Out of the passenger side came a woman who looked exactly like the one standing in front of them, dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, knee high boots and a silver tank top. _That must be the Beta._ Horatio thought.

Out of the driver's seat, a shock came over Horatio and Tripp. Out of the driver side came the Alpha…

Ryan Wolfe.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"_Now this is the Law of the Jungle- as old and as true as the sky_

_And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the World that shall break it must die._

_As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk, the Law runneth forward and back-_

_For the strength of the Pack is Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack._

_Wash daily from nose-tip to tail-tip; Drink deeply, but never too deep;_

_And remember the night is for hunting and forget not the day is for sleep._

_The Jackal may follow the Tiger, but, Cub, when thy whiskers are grown,_

_Remember the Wolf is a Hunter- go forth and get food of thine own._

_Keep peace with the Lords of the Jungle- the Tiger, the Panther and Bear._

_And trouble not Hathi the Silent, and mock not the Boar in his lair._

_When Pack meets with Pack in the Jungle, and neither will go from the trail,_

_Lie down till the leaders have spoken- it may be fair words shall prevail._

_When ye fight with a Wolf of the Pack, ye must fight him alone and afar,_

_Lest others take part in the quarrel, and the Pack be diminished by war._

_The Lair of the Wolf is his refuge, and where he has made him his home,_

_Not even the Head Wolf may enter, not even the Council may come._

_The Lair of the World is his refuge, but where he has digged it too plain,_

_The Council shall send him a message, and so he shall change it again._

_If ye kill before midnight, be silent, and wake not the woods with your bay,_

_Lest ye frighten the deer from the crop, and your brothers go empty away._

_Ye may kill for yourselves and your mates, and your cubs as they need, and ye can;_

_But kill not for pleasure of killing, and seven times never kill Man!_

_If ye plunder his Kill from a weaker, devour not all in thy pride;_

_Pack-Right is the right of the meanest- so leave him the head and the hide._

_The Kill of the Pack is the meat of the Pack. Ye must eat it where it lies._

_And no one may carry away of that meat to his lair, or he dies._

_The Kill of the Wolf is the meat of the Wolf. He may do what he will._

_But, till he has given permission, the Pack may not eat of that Kill._

_Cub-Right is the right of the Yearling, from all his Pack he may claim_

_Full-gorge when the killer has eaten; and none may refuse him the same._

_Lair-Right is the right of the Mother. From all of her year she may claim_

_One haunch of each kill for her litter and none may deny her the same._

_Cave-Right is the right of the Father-to hunt by himself for his own;_

_He is freed of all calls to the Pack; he is judged by the Council alone._

_Because of his age and his cunning, because of his gripe and his paw,_

_In all that the Law leaveth open, the word of your Head Wolf is Law._

_Now these are the Laws of the Jungle, and many and mighty are they;_

_But the head and the hoof of the Law, and the haunch and the hump is –Obey!"_


	2. Secrets, Lies and Truths

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, you don't sue.

Okay, writers block…sucks. A lot. Like an elephant size, a lot.

Background: See Chapter 1

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

**Wolfe: Chapter 2**

**Secrets, Lies and Truths**

**By diversity-is-possibility**

(Time: 3:30 pm Location: _Loup Garou _community)

"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, obviously shocked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, striding over to where Horatio and Tripp were. The young woman followed him. You would think that a CSI wouldn't be so, oh I don't know, _clueless_. He had often moved at inhuman speeds, noticed sights and smells too small or weak for humans, and yet they still had _no clue_.

Luna and Artemis' attention was attracted to a young _loup_ who looked extremely shook up.

"No, I'm his evil twin." Ryan said sarcastically. "Of course I'm Ryan. Thank you, Captain Oblivious."

"You're a Wolf, er, Wolfe?" Tripp asked.

The woman, the Pack's Beta, who stood to the left of Ryan, even with him, which Horatio found odd, laughed. "Oh, the irony in that statement."

Ryan smiled and turned to his Mate. "Oh, ha ha, very funny. Like your maiden name isn't funny or ironic either."

"Hey, the Moon family are direct descendants of Lady Moon herself." The woman said smugly, smirking at her Mate and Alpha.

"Whatever."

Horatio and Tripp looked slightly astonished at Ryan's laid back attitude. "Aren't you concerned at all for the safety of your Pack, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Why? Everyone is safe and no one is hurt." Ryan said.

"And you know that... how, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"It is my duty in the Pack to know the status of every Wolf in the Pack. If I focus on one member, I can even tell their location and emotions." The women answered. "Our only concern is catching the assholes who did this."

"And you are?" Tripp rudely asked. Ryan's eyes flashed Egyptian gold, Alpha gold, with irritation. The woman put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down at the touch, eyes returning to brown.

"The Pack's Beta. Selene Laria Wolfe." She coldly responded.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Artemis shouted, just now noticing her parents (**A/N: She is sick**). She broke free of her aunt's grip, ran over and threw herself at her mother and father. They both caught her with one fluid motion.

"It was so scary. One minute, I'm just sleeping and the next, I hear screams and…" the young girl trailed off, hugging her parents tighter.

"It's okay, Little Princess. It's okay." Selene whispered, clutching her daughter tightly.

"Lene, Ry! Are you two okay?" Luna ran over.

"Yeah, we are fine." Ryan answered, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Diana?" Selene asked, inquiring about her youngest sister.

"Right her, Seleria." Diana, the girl who Luna had been talking to, said, using the childhood nickname for her older sister of combining her first and middle names. (**A/N**: Sele- from Selene and –ria from Laria) "I'm okay."

Horatio looked at the display with a sense of awe. Their mysterious, secretive co-worker, who none of them knew or really even _tried_ to get to know, turned out to be a _loup garou _and an Alpha at that, socializing easily with his Pack.

"H…" Ryan said, looking away from his family for a second. "I know who did this."

Horatio was surprised. He didn't take Ryan for one to jump to conclusions- even when he was the victim. "Who do you think did it, Mr. Wolfe?"

"The Hunters. They are responsible for almost every attack on _Shrrgn, _the only others who really attack _Shrrgn _are other _Shrrgn_." (**A/N: ** I took this from _Eragon. _I don't own that either.)

"What in the Sam heck is the _Shrrgn_?" Tripp asked, incorrectly pronouncing the word Ryan had said.

Selene answered instead. "_Shrrgn_ is the true name for our kind. However, most humans have difficulty pronouncing that. And it is also the name given to us by Lady Moon and Lord Hunter themselves, we wouldn't share it with all humans. So we told them our name was _loup garou."_

"I have never heard that before."

"We don't exactly advertise it. We like our secrets." Ryan said, again rolling his eyes. "Look we invited you here. If you don't like the fact that we already know who did this, we could ask you to leave. _Loup garou_ communities are not in county jurisdiction."

"Do you have any proof that another Pack didn't do this?" Tripp asked.

"How about the fact that they stabbed Ryan with a silver blade… that they held in their bare hands? A _Shrrgn _would not able to hold a silver knife for long. They would have had to put it down after around ten seconds. It took around thirty to even lay the blade on Ryan's skin. I have felt the pain of silver before. We all have. And trust me, you cannot willingly continue to touch the silver after the pain has begun to set in. it is impossible, even if you had a pint of antigen-natree running through your veins- it only helps when the silver is in the blood stream." Selene told the detective.

"What do you mean 'we all have.'?" Horatio asked, looking curious.

"When we come of age, we experience what we called The Touching. We are required to hold silver against our skin for fifteen seconds. You hold the symbol of your rank against your skin." Luna replied. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing the marking of a healer. "Touching is an ancient tradition and has been practiced for centuries."

_That is slightly barbaric. _Horatio thought. "How old are you when-" Horatio began to ask before Ryan cut him off.

"Look, H, we can still track down the people who attacked the infirmary, and Ryan. They used a kerosene-gasoline-vodka mixture- which would have lingered on their person for hours, days even. Our Pack's Trackers can trace it back to them."

"Will you allow us to prosecute them or will your authorities wish to?"

"The Council will only get involved if some was killed, like they did a few years ago. Anyway, they gave us permission to allow you to give them justice." Ryan replied.

"How did you contact them?" Tripp asked.

"Grand-daddy and Grand-mama are high-ranking Council Members." Artemis answered, before beginning to cough again. Selene rubbed her back before elaborating.

"Ryan's parents are Council Members. I contacted them on the way to the pharmacy. They deemed that since no one was killed or had an injury that could not quickly be cured, to allow the local mea- human authorities to persecute." Selene told them.

Horatio nodded. Ryan told him, "Our Trackers are over here." They walked off, Ryan calling their attention. They dipped their heads slightly, baring their necks for him.

"What were you going to call us?" Tripp asked Selene.

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'mea-human'. What did you mean by 'mea'?"

"Oh, um… I meant 'meat-people'. It is a term leftover from the Human-Shrrgn Wars centuries ago. You know what I'm talking about. Humans call it the _Beast Wars. _When I am irritated, I tend to call humans that. And I'm always irritated after a Hunter attack. Especially against our sick, in the middle of the day. Cowards." **(A/N: Most wolves sleep during the day) **Selene told him. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that sometimes, human authorities do not try and catch whoever did this to us. Some of the officers are even Hunters themselves."

"Really?" Tripp looked thoroughly astonished.

"Yes. Fourteen years ago, a police officer burned down half of this community. They killed many of the adults. It is why we are such a young Pack. The Councils' _Vrenshrrgn- _the War Wolves- got involved. The outcome wasn't pretty. It took eight years, an Alpha's Battle, a Bitches' Dance and the birth of a new Princess for the Pack's balance and dynamics to be restored."

"What-" Tripp began to ask, but Ryan and Horatio returned. "Look, Tripp, we will answer all of your questions later. About us, me, Pack dynamics, whatever. But our Trackers are eager to catch his guy and Selene and I have responsibilities to the Pack we must take care of, namely working out how to rebuild the infirmary, where to have the healing take place until then-"

"Making sure no one kills the men who did this. The Council wouldn't like the Wolves breaking the Law, even under these circumstances. You should travel with the Trackers. Uphold the Law."

"Wait!" Luna shouted. "Just let me look at stab. Just to be sure," she added, seeing Ryan's eyes roll. But he complied, pulling off his shirt, showing Luna the stab that was already scabbed and faded- in a few hours, Horatio doubted there would even be a scar.

Luna put her hands on the wound, examining, before declaring he could go. Ryan turned and gave his mate a kiss and bite to the neck – a traditional parting for _loup garou-_ his daughter a kiss on the forehead, and a hug to Luna and Diana.

"Off to track down some Hunters…" Ryan muttered before turning to Horatio and Tripp. "Coming?"


	3. Hunters and Trackers

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Me no own, You no sue.

Background: See Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just got so caught in school and softball, which are not mixing well, that I totally forgot about this story! But I found this third chapter and will start working to write the next one tomorrow!

Peace out,  
diversity

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

**Wolfe: Chapter 3**

**Hunters and Trackers**

**By diversity-is-possibility**

**(Time: 4:00 pm. Location **_**loup garou **_**community)**

Horatio watched in silent awe as Ryan and his Pack's Trackers shifted. There was something spiritual about it. Their forms blurred and shifted as the transition from man to beast began. A glow came over them.

As it died down, five Wolves stood before him. At their head, stood a pure black Wolf, obviously the Alpha, Ryan. He barked something at the others, who instantly began sniffing and took off through the woods surrounding the _loup garou _community. Ryan shot off after them.

Horatio turned to Tripp, Selene, Luna, uh…_Diana_?, and Artemis. Luna and Diana were talking, and Artemis had fallen asleep, but Selene was staring at him, neck still bared and showing deep, red teeth marks.

"Why did Ryan bite you?" Tripp asked, staring at the wound.

"It's a traditional parting, and, occasionally, greeting, for _Shrrgn, _between mates, especially for Alphas." She grinned. "They feel a need to mark their territory. It'll heal in a few minutes. Our kind does have accelerated healing rates. You won't even notice it, if it even leaves a scar."

"How long do you think it will take until they catch up with the perps?" Horatio asked.

"It depends. On how far they got, whether they splashed through water, whether they drove or not. We'll be able to Track the scent no matter what they did, but it might take longer to find it." Selene answered.

"While they are tracking the perps, we should get a sample of the accelerant to compare to the perps scent and clothing."

Horatio walked over to the burnt building, taking out an evidence jar and scooping a mid-size sample into it.

"Do you want me to go back to the lab with you? I'll be able to find Ryan and the other Trackers faster than you would, especially if they catch the perps in the woods, or the glades." Selene asked from behind him, slightly startling him. Horatio jumped. "Sorry." She told him.

She stood there, Artemis sleeping on her hip, looking expectantly at him.

"I didn't hear you come up behind me." Horatio replied. "That is a good idea, though."

Selene nodded at him before wandering off to talk to her sisters. She rattled a list of names to Luna, the names of the people who were near the fire, and told her to check them for smoke inhalation. She told Diana to watch Artemis while she went to the police station.

"Why do you need to go?" Diana asked, worriedly. She obviously didn't want Selene to leave.

"Don't worry, I'm not in any trouble. But it is my job as Beta to be a liaison to the human authority, when the Alpha's not here. Which Ryan isn't, as you can see, Di." Selene told her, before giving her an awkward hug (due to Artemis) and handed the Princess off to her aunt, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, Di." Selene told her. "Make sure-"

"She gets her medicine, yeah, yeah, I know."

Selene smiled at her family before walking over to her silver car. "After you!" she shouted at Horatio and Tripp.

**(Time Elapse: 30 Minutes Time: 4:30 pm Location: Crime Lab) **

Horatio, Tripp and Selene walked into the lab. They stopped to allow Selene to get a visitor's pass, before proceeding to the break room. Delko and Calleigh sat in there, eating lunch, talking and laughing.

"Hey H, have you seen Wolfe, he hasn't shown." Eric asked upon noticing them, sounding slightly miffed at the fact.

"He's… busy. But don't worry, he's doing his job." Horatio responded.

"Who's the girl?" Calleigh asked.

"Selene. Wolfe." Selene told her, extending her hand to the blonde. They shook hands.

"Wolfe?" Calleigh asked. "Like Ryan Wolfe?"

"He's my husband." She responded nonchalantly, her eyes flashing golden-yellow. Eric and Calleigh's eyes widened. Selene smirked.

"You're a Wolf?" Delko asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I'm Beta of my Pack actually. And the Alpha's Mate." Selene unconsciously rubbed the place where Ryan had bit her earlier. She felt the skin slightly raised, _Great, it scarred. Ryan, you are so in for it. _

"Ryan's a Wolfe?" Came from Delko, as Calleigh said, "Ryan's an Alpha?"

Selene rolled her eyes. "You guys are geniuses. Your deduction skills amaze me." She said rather sarcastically. "Yes, Ryan is a _loup garou-" _she emphasized those words, obviously disliking being called a _Wolf_- "and yes, he is the Alpha."

"So, why are you here?" Calleigh politely asked Selene.

"Some Hunters attacked our community. Ryan is with our Pack's Trackers, mostly to make sure that they don't, you know, kill them. One of my responsibilities is to be a liaison to the human community." Selene told them.

"WHAT?" the two CSI's burst out.

"Man, you humans are slow. I said, some Hunters attacked our community, Ryan is with our Pack's Trackers, to make sure they don't kill anyone. I'm here because of my responsibilities as Beta." Selene said, twice as slow as before, enunciating every word.

Eric scowled at her. She grinned to let them know she was only kidding, before telling them, "Our Trackers are amazing. They should catch up to the Hunters soon. My only hope is that Gregory doesn't kill one of them, because I love the Pup. And my little sister would be devastated."

"Um, _what_?" Calleigh asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you humans are mostly ignorant to our Laws. Unless we are in battle or the Council orders it, we cannot kill humans, because it clearly states in our Law, '_And seven times never kill Man.' _And the punishment for breaking the Law is, always has been and always will be, death. That's stated in the Law too."

"Kinda severe, don't cha think?" Tripp asked.

"Maybe. But in your system, if someone kills someone, they should get the death penalty, right? That is our justice, Moon help us." Selene answered.

A comfortable silence fell over the group. Selene sat down, closed her eyes and propped her feet up, looking totally relaxed. It actually looked like she fell asleep.

A few minutes passed like this, Selene dozing off, Horatio and Tripp whispering quietly to each other, Delko and Calleigh finishing off their lunches. Then, Selene suddenly sat up, her eyes yellow-gold, and exclaimed, "The Trackers found the Hunters. Ryan says to hurry because a fight might erupt if we don't get them away from one another."

Horatio, Tripp, Eric and Calleigh all jumped up, the CSIs grabbing their kits. They started walking out to the Hummers, Selene pausing only for a millisecond to drop her visitors pass at the security desk. "Where are they?"

Selene briefly closed her eyes, before responding, "At the edge of the Glades. I'll ride with you guys and give directions." When they reached the Hummer, they all climbed into one, Selene taking the passenger seat with Horatio at the wheel. "Take a left out of the parking lot and then take a right at the first light. Keep going straight on that road until I tell you to get off."

"How do you know this?" Eric asked as Horatio speed off, lights blaring.

"Ryan's my Mate. We have an empathic and semi-telepathic bond, a damn strong one. And I also have one with every Pack member, though they are pretty weak. Comes with being a Beta. And I have lived in Miami my whole life; I know how to get places." She told them. "Turn left here. We're about five miles away."

She continued to give directions, until they reached a mini-forest and the Glades, where she finally said, "We're here. They are a few yards into the trees."

They all piled out. Selene shot ahead of them, moving faster than a human could. A minute later, the others caught up. The sight that greeted them was slightly funny and odd.

Funny Part: There were around seven humans, the Hunters, tied together in a circle, obviously fuming, mostly because the "animals" had caught them and tied them up with their own rope.

Odd Part: There were five Wolves, all lying down, resting, two gray, two brown, and one pure black. The black Wolf gracefully got up, and began running to the group. At the last second, he stopped, reared up on his hind legs, and shifted into the familiar form of Ryan Wolfe, barefoot, shirtless, clad only in a baggy pair of knee-length denim shorts.

He reached out and grabbed Selene, spinning her around so her back was pressed against his chest. Ryan kissed her neck in the same spot he'd bitten it earlier, saying in a voice barely audible to the humans, "Hello, my love."

Selene tilted her head back, nuzzling his neck slightly, before saying to him in a louder voice, "You left a scar, Ry. Again!" And promptly pulling out of his grip.

She walked over to the four other Wolves, and told them to change. They hurriedly did, turning into two teenagers and two older men, probably in their early thirties.

The CSIs and Tripp just gawked at the scene.

"Hey Delko, Calleigh," Ryan told them. They didn't respond. After a minute, Ryan snapped his fingers in front of their faces. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Oh, um… hey Ryan," Calleigh told him shakily. Ryan noted the expression and laughed.

"Surprised?" Ryan asked, laughing slightly. Calleigh nodded. Ryan then turned to Horatio. "H, Tripp, may I introduce our Trackers, Gregory, Ulf-" the teenagers "-Sam, and Orion."

"Pleasure." Horatio said. "That was fast."

"Well, they are some of the best Trackers in the country. You can take a sample to compare to the lab now."

"Would you like to help us interview them?" Tripp asked, as Calleigh and Delko and the back-up that had arrived sometime when they were talking went to arrest the Hunters.

"Sure."

"OH! By the way," Selene said, "That one's the leader." She pointed to one of the Hunters, the tallest, with brown hair and matching eyes.

"Ummm, how do you-"

"He's the most dominant. The others are submissive to him." Ryan elaborated, reaching for Selene. She protested, but allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Ryan whispered, "I'm sorry," in her ear, before kissing her.

One of the Hunters, the "Alpha", started screaming at the police officers. "You can't do this to me! They are just animals…" he continued babbling.

Ryan and Selene tensed at the words, before shouting in unison, "Gregory, STOP!" their words had a sharp edge to them, which indicated an Order, but sent shivers up the spines of all the humans present

The Order stopped him, halfway in a lunge, arms extended, eyes yellow. Selene walked over to him, putting her hands on her shoulder. They had a muttered conversation, and Gregory calmed down. Selene then raised her voice, and released an Order on the Trackers, "Go home. Retrace your path. Do not destroy anything or harm anyone. Do not hunt. Obey the Law."

They nodded, shifting quickly before springing away.

Selene turned to them. "Back to the Lab!" she shouted, eliciting a laugh from Ryan and the others.


End file.
